


Hugo Go Seek

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo is not like Rosie. He's much more independent… and elusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugo Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribhneoir1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribhneoir1).



> Warnings: Cuteness, fluff  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where scribhneoir1 requested Ron/Hermione and a prompt of E is for Elusive.

Ron and Hermione made frantic dashes across the room calling Hugo's name.

"Did you look under the sofa, Ron?"

"Whatever would he be doing under there?"

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know! Rosie was never like this. I can't turn my back for a minute since he began walking. There are days I'd tie him in a chair if I wasn't afraid a visitor would pop in and think me terrible."

Ron got down and chuckled as he looked under the sofa. "Guess who I found."

Hugo squealed with delight. He certainly did love this game.


End file.
